


Eating Donuts Completes the Policemen's Duty

by Cerulean_Gaze



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijikata's POV, M/M, On a Stakeout Duty, Typical HijiGin in a Modern Policemen AU, Valentine's Day-related, i have to do this by e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Gaze/pseuds/Cerulean_Gaze
Summary: Hijikata doesn't really have any patience in staking out—  nor even have any patience to deal with his partner's personal antics.





	Eating Donuts Completes the Policemen's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A little note: The whole story was focused in Hijikata's Point of View.

            _Still nothing... No movements, no changes..._

_Nothing._

            It lasted for _‘god-who-knows’_ how many hours already, seeing no changes on the house I am staking on today. It was a part of my job as a detective–policeman, watching over our potential suspects that we had tracked on our case.

            Staking out isn't really my thing as a part of the job. Everyone knows it at all. I don't really have a long patience at this kind of things— or maybe almost about everything. Just almost, alright. But I have no choice, anyway. I'm rooting to this stake out right now and we could finally move on to the case just in a little mistake that this damned suspect would do.

            The sun's slowly rising up to the sky, faintly lightening up the surroundings with its young rays of light. I checked the radio clock attached beside the stirring wheel of the car in front of me, indicating that it's fifteen before six o'clock in the morning, fourteenth day of February.

            Just another typical day of a policeman, isn't it? Having no time to celebrate such day that some normal people does.

            As if it bothered me that much.

            Unlike to my great 'good-for-nothing' partner…

            Speaking of which… _Where the hell is he?_

            “… _Hey, Detective Hijikata-kun. Sure we did have a crappy night, aren’t we?_ ”

            I turned my head on the sound of the knock and the voice of the male, seeing the silver-haired male lowering his head to gaze over the car window. He was biting a pink-glazed ring donut, definitely with two more boxes of them on his arm.

            “The hell do you even think you’re doing, _Detective Sakata-kun_?” I replied with sarcasm pressed on the other detective’s name.

            It was Sakata Gintoki, my partner in every case ever since I entered to my first year in the field and he was transferred on my area. He isn’t that bad at all in the beginning, but he’s surely going worse as time ticks by when we’re together. But there’s still some moment when he could straighten his damn head and be serious at such crucial situations we’re usually in.

            But surely it’s not that time for him to be that one. _He was always fooling around at most of the time, after all._

            “Aw, I just bought donuts for us~,” Sakata answered as he entered the car, sitting next to the driver’s seat, “It’s just a little treat for us after this _lo~ong_ night of watching over that house. We have to loosen up a bit, you know?”

            “Loosening up a bit would definitely give a bigger chance for us to miss _any movement_ that they might take, _you know_?” I grunted. He only scoffed in response as he shifted himself to his seat, placing the boxes of donuts on the front part of his seat, and now noticing two cups of coffee along with him. I just went back at watching over the target’s house on the other side of the road.

            “What do I expect to you, anyway.” He muttered under his breath, taking one box of donuts and placing it on his lap. “… Always prioritizing your works and nothing else already. I feel so bad for you, Oogushi-kun.”

            “I don’t need any pity coming from you. If I were you, I should at least give some to myself and to my moronic acts.”

            “I’m not like you who can’t balance himself between self-pity and pity to others, duh. It’s just Gin-san’s worried for you since you rarely let yourself to loosen up your steam.”

            “This ‘worry’ of yours is _really_ appreciated, so just shut up and go back to work.”

            A typical day with a typical stupid conversation with him. What could I ask for? _Really._

            And along with the typical situation, both of us fell into silence again as we returned on staking out a certain household. It is only what I assumed, though. But the other male was really focused on his sweets than staking on the house. I wouldn’t really care whatever he would do at all, but hearing his loud munches and soft hums _really_ annoys me like—

            “If you won’t lower your damn noise, I’ll seriously shove all of those donuts in your mouth,” I said in a low voice, taking a quick glance on the front mirror to see the other male’s reaction; pouting as he held the donut with both of his hand.

            “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” The other male huffed in response, muffled by the food pressed on his lips. “The local donut’s special promo of Valentine’s donut is really _something_ in its sweetness! It’s so delicious, _really_.”

            “What do you even came for in here, eating those donuts?!” I groaned, couldn’t help but to roll my eyes in frustration.

            “Well, eating donuts completes our day as a policeman, if you just know. It’s a must to do in every moment like this.”

            “So you’re prioritizing at eating donuts more than the actual job? And you could call yourself a policeman? _I can’t believe it._ ”

            “Ah, you’re just hungry. Stop being a grumpy man and eat donut, you grumpy policeman.” He snorted as he shoved a donut on my face, only snapping more of my string of patience.

            But it’s true that I’m kinda… hungry. I could smell the sweet aroma of the donut ever since he entered the car, but I didn’t really pay any attention on the growls of my stomach. Work first, alright. _Work first_.

            _…_

            And I snatched the donut pressed on my face, swatting the other male’s hand away from it.

            “Ow! You don’t have to hit me!” He whined as he rubbed his hand and blowing it like a kid that you could see around every time they got a ‘boo-boo’. “Are you that desperate for a donut, huh?!”

            “No, but pressing it on my face isn’t recommended for you to do.” I said before shoving the donut in my mouth. It’s too sweet, but it’s still tolerable, anyway, unlike him sulking as he kept aiding his swatted hand. “First, your sweet tooth. Second, sulking over your swatted hand. Are you really an adult, or being a childish moron?”

            “I may be old already, but Gin-san’s still young at heart!” He answered aloud, huffing again before he stuck his tongue out to me. All I could do is to snicker and shake my head on his childish antics, finding it silly for him to do.

            Silence returned again as we both eat our donuts, also taking one of the coffees he bought to shake out the grogginess I’m starting to feel. I took second helpings of the coffee that was supposed to be his, but it was too bitter for him and he forgot to ask for a sugar and cream. The place was still eerily silent and unsuspicious, only the distant barks of dogs and footsteps of the pedestrians fill the silence around us. I could hear another snap of my string of patience, reminding of the reasons why I was called “The Demonic Detective of the District” since I easily snap on anything. And no, I’m not gonna deny it, for I knew it myself as a flaw and advantage.

            And I could almost hear the male beside me snapping as well, or it was just his tongue clicking in impatience or a snap of his bone as he stretched up his arms.

            “Ah, damn it… Spending time staking on bad guys instead of celebrating this kind of day with our loved ones… How poor policemen are.” He sighed in shame that broke the silence once again, seeing him to eye over the radio clock. I looked over the clock as well with time indicated that it was past six of the morning already. I radioed over the other team involved to the current case, reporting no changes on the target as I stared outside again. Same goes to Sakata that only checked his pager and shrugged.

            “Hey, Oogushi. Do you have any plans for today after this? Except doing your paperworks, that is.” He suddenly asked out of the blue after a while. It caught back my attention to him immediately, though it wasn’t that important at all.

            “It’s a regular day, what would you expect me to answer excluding the works left on the office?” I answered without any second thoughts, though I expected him to mean other thing than that. But it’s already the truth, anyway. I don’t really have anything to do afterwards except doing our left paperworks.

            “Don’t be so naïve, Hijikata-kun. Do you know what day is it today?” Sakata asked with a flat tone. “It’s _Valentine’s Day_! A day for Love! A day where chocolates were given freely by anyone who admires you!”

            “I’ll bet that you only look forward for the chocolates, not for its thoughts.” I scoffed, watching his grabby gestures as he bit hardly on the chocolate-glazed donut. “Seriously, only high school teens do those chocolate stuffs. Grow up a little bit, can you?”

            “As I told you, I’m still young at heart so no.” He quickly answered, being stubborn as he usually was. “But well, I do take the thoughts, too! But it just happened that the sweetness of chocolate gets my attention the most!”

            I just rolled my eyes again as I replied, “It’s just the same as that. What’s your point, then?”

            “My point about the day?” He then grinned. “You should at least take a little break after work, not pulling your usual extra time on rereading the files or resting your ass off instead of enjoying your little free time. You know, _love yourself_ a little and loosen up!”

            “I believe that this ‘loosen up’ of yours is ‘drinking your ass off until you forgot that you have a work tomorrow’ in your dictionary, isn’t it?” I only answered tediously, remembering one time that I have to help the asshole to sober up for an hour before our work starts.

            “Aw, come on, Hijikata-kun ~ It’s just for today!” He cooed while elbowing my arm, hearing his sneer as he continued to nudge me. “We’ll just have a little drink as a celebration, alright? There’s a lot of lonely people like you on the bar so we could hit you up with some babes, too~”

            “I don’t even have interest on doing such things like that.” I groaned as I pushed his arm to mine, scowling over the mocking looks he kept on his face. “I’m not like you who’s hopeless at anyone they had chance to handle with—“

            “Don’t be so harsh on me, Oogushi!” He suddenly whined aloud in interruption to defense himself, catching me off guard that only made me to stare after a second. “It’s just we don’t really meant to be together or not getting along at all! At least I’m trying, unlike you who’s insisting that they don’t have interest in ‘ _such things’_! As if you don’t!”

            “It’s just I’m being patient, alright?” I finally resigned at dealing with his antics, letting myself to go with his flow of conversation to kill off some time, or maybe I was already doing the said thing since earlier. It can’t be help. He won’t really stop bothering me with this, anyway. Besides, I kept myself on guard at watching, only letting myself to hear out his thoughts or something. I only realize that there’s still some use to deal with the stubbornness of Sakata, after all. Example, this endless waiting game of whatever we were really waiting for.

            “’ _Being patient’_ , my ass! I know that you’re just too introverted that you won’t even let anyone to hook you up! Or maybe you’re too shy to let everyone know your weird fetish into mayonnaise?!”

            But in other thoughts, it just worsened my patience and sanity just by listening to him at all.

            “Unlike you who let _everyone_ to hook you up, isn’t it, huh?!” I grumbled in attempt to hide my frustration, only finding it useless at all. “Mayonnaise has nothing to do in here, you sugar freak!”

            “Excuse me but I’m just friendly at all! I don’t have any interest to hook up with anyone for a while, anyway.” The other male just stated as he held his chin in his own thought, probably brushing off my defense to my mayonnaise that ticked me off.

            “Oh really? That’s rich coming from you who’s used to hook up twenty-four/seven.”

            “It just happened that I got interested in somebody else, duh. Just hard to persuade them at all although I already made a move to them.”

            “Do you even think I care about that? No. I don’t even need to know that.” I only deadpanned, now regretting to let myself to continue the conversation that I don’t really have any idea on where it would actually headed to.

            Like— wait. Did he just say that he was interested in somebody else?

            “…”

            Although I answered in the usual matter of time every time we talked, the surrounding suddenly fell into silence that was seems awkward at all. Or is it just me? No. It just happened that I was too late to catch up what he just muttered to himself, saying;

            _“You’ll soon have to care about it if it’s you, you stupid mayo freak.”_

            All I could do is to force myself to rip my gaze outside and turn my head to the other male, hearing a snap that I thought as one of my strings of… whatever it really was, just by realizing that it was my neck stiffed in the sudden action I took. But that doesn’t matter anymore because…

            _What the hell did he just said all about?_

He was just shocked as well as I do, staring distantly in front of him before he turned back his gaze to me. His eye twitched afterwards as his gaze became distant again as if he was looking through me.

            “… Uh, Hijikata-kun?”

            “… You better explain what you just said a while ago.”

            “… You know, it must be stupid for me at what I just said a while ago, but I don’t think this is the time for that.”

            “So you just admitted that you really said _something_ a while ago?”

            “It doesn’t matter anymore, Hijikata-kun. Really, after you see that someone just moved out in there…”

            “But didn’t you just say that you’re the one who made a move?”

            “… Y-You’re just really stupid not to realize that I always tried to make a move to you, but that’s not what I meant, you asshole! It was our primary suspect who just made a move! _Our suspect!_ ”

            I just turned my head back to the other side and saw a bulky man throwing a familiar stolen travel bag in his car’s compartment, one of the belongings of the victim on our current case. The car was parked in front of our surveillance area, and it just started to rev up, indicating that it was headed out somewhere. And _shit_ , we just almost miss that one!

            “Goddamnit, _back to fucking work!_ ” I only growled in frustration as I revved up the car, slamming my hands on the wheel after the car has started. Sakata already radioed over the station and reported the movement taken by the suspect. Although I was suddenly attacked by adrenaline in attempt to slam myself back to the work, I couldn’t help myself but to think over what happened earlier before the bad timing of the damned suspect just butted in, only saying one thing impulsively that I would probably regret later on.

            “Oi, Sakata.”

            “… What?”

            “… Let’s loosen ourselves up later after this crap. I believe that we still have loosened ties to fix with, anyway.”

            “… Do I have any choice? You wouldn’t let any things leave on loose ties, after all. _At least we’ll go out for a drink…_ ”

            “What?”

            “Err, nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be late but— Oh well. It's fun writing both of them in my most favorite AU~ 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day~ <3 Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to give your thoughts about it!
> 
> Have a nice day/night ahead!


End file.
